User talk:Biddy12
1. Those pictures are really weird 2. Welcome to the wiki. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:22, 18 September 2008 (EDT) [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] ohai testing siggypoopers [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 20:46, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :The yellow is blindingly bright and you'll eventually be forced to change it so make it a dull yellow or a different color pls. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:48, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::what should i type in color? [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 20:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::Try gold. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:01, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::obaby [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 21:19, 18 September 2008 (EDT) holy shit thats some face --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:37, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :ur pictures make me hawt. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:38, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::you gais make me hawt [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:24, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Sup Gangster Haoru? --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:25, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Hello Biddy, welcome to the wiki. —SkaKid ' 21:14, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :fuck you skakid <3 [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers]] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:35, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::but i do love you [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:36, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Your signature Must not be taller than 19 pixels as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:15, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :i think it is tbh, but i also think something's fuxxed up with the 19px rule thing. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::It is 26 pixels tall. |19px sets its width. To get the correct height, use |14px instead. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:17, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::isgud? [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 01:54, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep, thank you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 03:31, 22 September 2008 (EDT) I have decided That I am to buy you some inscriptions and shit for your monk, and maybe some weps for your war. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Log on tbh, and we can have sexytime :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:05, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::Where are you bbz? I'm well bored :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:43, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::moo [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 14:44, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Where are you bbz? You need to log on so I can buy you some stuff!!! :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:29, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Log on DO IT NOW :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:49, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :moo? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 14:50, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::Moo! --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:53, 24 September 2008 (EDT) BBZ I'm well upset you haven't come on :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:42, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Vandalism Is bad. Don't do it. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 22:08, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :twas only skakid TBH [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:07, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Which troll are you? -- Armond Warblade 22:55, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :he's not a troll. if he was being ignorant, you'd know by now. :P ツ cedave 03:21, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, but... ya jumped into the wiki with an "X McY" sig in, like, two seconds. That says something to me. -- Armond Warblade 09:05, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::He's a friend of Tab's and mine. Met him during a PUG for FoW. I think Tab persuaded him to join and made a sig for him. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:49, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::This person is a pirate. I can tell why you'd be suspicious. Not a troll tho, I'd know. o_o----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 10:09, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::YARRRRRRGH. AVAST, lannnnnnnnnnnnnnd ho. YAR HAR DIDDLE-D-DEE, FONDLE ME NIPPLES AND DIDDLE ME WEE, YOU AREEE A PIRATE. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 10:52, 9 October 2008 (EDT) your contributions They are pretty funny and make me smile, especially the Stevie Wonder comment. Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 17:18, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::BIDDLES IS THE HAWTEST PIRATE OF ALL, AND I LOVE HIM WIF ALL MY HEART. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:19, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::I wub my crowniggles mcwigglesteins <3 [[User:Biddy12|'''Biddlers]] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 21:42, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wuv you biddy, talk pirate to me.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:48, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yarrrr, hold avast, me scallywag, this'll be a pint easier if i use me ergonomic keyboard: -[[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 16:22, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! -[[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 16:22, 10 October 2008 (EDT) voting is fer pros ^ too bad we can't make america do the same thing. ツ cedave 03:32, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :i know 4serious. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 19:03, 14 October 2008 (EDT) Build:E/any Gust Knockdown Spam If you like the build, could you please help the horrible rating a bit=) 19px Timinator 10:16, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :honestly, i thought it over, and it really isn't that great of a build :< a hammer warrior can do the same thing with less conditionals, and there's basically a worthless blind in it....[[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 19:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, your thought=) 19px Timinator 03:27, 16 October 2008 (EDT) BIDDLERS Don't be all ragey on talk pages :<, you will get caught! --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 19:33, 25 October 2008 (EDT) Would you kindly rage and troll less. You can consider this as a warning. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:48, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :agreed, for the last few pages I've seen, he's been raging like a little boy who has been denied candy.--70.121.145.76 22:03, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::HOW COMES IF I TALK IN CAPSLOCK ITS AUTOMATICALLY CONSIDERED RAGING? =( MAYBE I HAVE BAD EYESIGHT AND NEED IT TO BE IN ALL CAPS AND /BIG SO I CAN SEE IT THROUGH MY DEGENERATIVE EYE CONDITION =( SADFACE. I GUESS I JUST DONT GET TO SEE ANYMOAR =( OH WOE IS ME. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 00:07, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::Blocking you for a week because of highly disruptive text is already very tempting. Don't give me any more reason to do so. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:34, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::::im sorry dont, i'll be a good pirate from now on :< - [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 08:21, 26 October 2008 (EDT) SNOOBY SNADDLES I LOVE YOU <3. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:52, 28 October 2008 (EDT) GET ON GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR GWS FROM RAWR NGGR Lol Had no idea you were abing with me and rhys-- 02:52, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :O ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:03, 2 December 2008 (EST) Build talk:Team - GvG Mid-Spike What did I say that shows my "lack of hao2guildwars?" ~~ 15:19, 9 December 2008 (EST)